A Spark that Kindles
by mysteryghost
Summary: Junkrat doesn't know what sparked it, but he just can't get Symmetra out of his head. He knows it won't go anywhere. Still, there's no harm in thinking about it, right? /Explicit/
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Explicit content_

* * *

Junkrat wasn't sure what had sparked it. Must have been something, because it had never seemed to be a problem before... Oh he'd known from day one that Symmetra's body was a thing to be admired, but so what? He'd understood that was as far as it went. Symmetra was... well, she was bloody perfect, which was the only way he could think to put it. She was always poised just so, in total control of every part of herself, and the way she looked at the world... it always felt to Junkrat that she was somehow above it all, a goddess, a beauty beyond anything he'd thought to imagine. He'd never seen a woman like that before.

That was it though, wasn't it? She was a goddess, and he was nothing, nothing but dirt on her boots, certainly not someone deserving to touch a woman like her. He put it out of his mind and told himself that it wasn't polite to let his gaze wander in her company. He'd thought that would be enough. It should of... it _really_ should of, but weeks later he found to his surprise that thoughts were beginning to creep into his head that he had not expected. Images of _her_. Thoughts about _her_. For the life of him, he didn't know what to do.

Junkrat had had his fair share of fun in the past, but to him people were largely interchangeable. So long as they were good enough to get him off he didn't care, and that suited life in the outback just fine, wasn't like anyone else felt differently. One fuck was as good as the next, and when he satisfied himself the figures he let play in his fantasies were nameless, stitched together pieces that he remembered he'd particularly liked, no one real. To discover his thoughts slipping to someone tangible was suddenly, and inexplicably, alarming. He'd never been fixated before. People weren't supposed to... to _plague_ you like that. It shook him.

Time spent in her presence felt oddly strained. She wasn't rude to him. Cold, on occasion, but always polite... Maybe it would have been easier if she was cruel, if she had sneered at him, called him all the things he thought he deserved and stamped out whatever stupid ideas were growing in his muddled brain. He'd goaded her, on occasion, to see if she would... Symmetra had too much self-restraint for something so petty though, she would simply excuse herself, and that felt worse. Did funny things to his chest.

Shit, he couldn't... he couldn't figure out how to fix it. He needed her out of his head. It was getting harder and harder to put aside those thoughts every time he saw her. He knew this was pointless, that it wasn't going to _go_ anywhere, but his head didn't seem to mind.

On nights alone in his room like this one, when the summer air felt sticky and sweltering, there was no escape. He stared up at the ceiling and his thoughts were irrevocably drawn to her.

He thought about those long legs, those lean thighs exposed by the enticing cut of her dress, the sway of those hips so flawlessly teasing... wasn't like there was anything wrong with thinking about it, right? Wasn't like she was to know. It was the only release he was likely to get. Perhaps if he did then he would finally be satisfied and she would no longer trouble him like this... better for both of them, surely?

Junkrat allowed himself to play over the scene. How she might permit him to touch her, to trace his fingers along her skin, to run his hands up those legs like he'd always longed to do.

She'd smile maybe, and it would be one of those superior smiles like she knew how perfectly in control she was, how easily she had him under her spell... like she really was a goddess and she knew how effortlessly she could destroy him... how he'd worship her...

And he would too, he'd drop to his knees and beg for it if she asked. Kiss her feet, whisper her name like a prayer.

Maybe she was into that. Maybe that was her _thing_. Some dirty ruffian so clearly beneath her a slave to her every command. And hell, he was game for it, whatever got her off. All that mattered to Junkrat was that she'd finally want him, that she'd welcome him closer and bless him with her touches, allow him to caress her when she chose, to feel how silky her hair was, how soft her body, those lips...

He could already feel himself growing hard, a distinctive ache between his legs. He slipped his flesh hand down, pulling the elastic of his briefs aside as he tugged himself free. Granting his cock a few self indulgent strokes he closed his eyes, trying to find his place...

Yeah, that was right, she'd kiss him deeply when he asked for it, but she'd be a right tease – would bite at his lip, pulling away whenever he got too eager until she deemed him worthy of her attentions once more. It was all a game to her, to taunt him like that. She'd run gentle fingers through his singed hair and love the way he melted against her. She'd press their bodies flush together and the heat of her would be overpowering. He'd feel her warm breath tickling at his collarbone, and she'd grind her hips forward against his own arousal just to hear him groan...

And he did then, squeezing his hand a little tighter as he continued to pump. God, he wanted her... he wanted her so bad.

Somehow there'd be a bed, and it would have to be in _her_ room cos his own was a mess of dirty clothes, scattered scrap and bomb components, and that would never be a place for her. Symmetra was better than that. Her room would be clean and proper, and it would smell nice, maybe like the spiced tea she drank sometimes. She'd lead him over to the bed and she'd make him sit. Then she'd strip for him.

She'd take her time of course, undoing each part of that blue dress with painstaking care, enjoying the way his gaze grew heavy with lust and his breathing quickened. Finally it would come off, and she'd be in nothing but her underwear. Then that would go too. She'd run a hand along her body invitingly, across those wide hips and over her breasts, letting him admire her. His mouth watered at the thought.

His own shorts would be dealt with quickly by comparison, but Junkrat wanted them gone. He wanted more than anything to feel her touch once more, skin to skin, anything to be closer to her.

She'd kiss him again and drag him down onto the bed. She'd let his hands roam, exploring his body while he explored hers, and there'd be no revulsion at his prosthetics. She'd tour every inch of him, stroking his shoulders and the hard muscles of his chest. And her hands would find his cock, elegant fingers curling around him, thumb brushing over the tip as she measured his reaction.

Junkrat's breath hitched. His hips jerked upward reflectively and he felt his cock twitch in his hand. Biting his lip he fought down any noises that tried to escape, trying to slow his increasingly frantic pace and remind himself to make this last. He needed to draw all the satisfaction he could from this.

Symmetra... Symmetra would fondle him, tease him expertly in ways he'd never been able to do himself, but she wouldn't let him find his end. She'd taunt him, bring him to the edge, aching and desperate and whining in pitiful need, sticky with it, so ignited he felt like he was burning up... Only then, when she had him at her mercy, rocking forward into her grip in a mindless search for any kind of friction to the sound of his own whimpers, only then would she relent.

She'd kiss his sweaty forehead and she'd smile that same superior smile, tugging him down closer.

"Fuck me," she'd say, and it would be a command.

And yes, yes! Fuck yes he wanted to. He'd line himself up, taking in the sight of her beneath him, spread sensually and expectant and just as perfect as he'd always imagined.

Then he'd slide in and she'd be hot and tight around him, slick with her own desire. She'd cry out in pleasure, enough to let him know that it was good for her too, that she wanted it. It would feel amazing. Better than anything he'd had before. And it would be her eyes, those lovely dark eyes looking back at him, urging him on...

A low moan built in his throat and Junkrat tipped his head back against the pillow. He was panting, a steadily mounting pleasure swelling as his fantasy played out in his mind.

He'd start gentle at first, slow thrusts just to see how she liked it, but that wouldn't be enough for Symmetra and she'd tell him as much. She'd want it fast. She'd want it rough like he did. She'd roll her hips forward to meet his own and demand more.

So he'd give it to her, pinning her down on the bed and slamming into her with all he had and _that_ would be what she loved. She'd rake her nails down his back and whisper little encouragements in his ear, gasping when he hit just the right spot. The wet slap of flesh against flesh would fill the room along with his own sounds as he continued to pound her into the mattress, grunting and groaning as he lost himself in the sensation of it all.

He'd clasp her waist tightly, seeking further traction as he rammed them together. He needed this, needed it with an urgency he'd thought impossible. He'd fuck her into the ground until the very earth cracked if he could. The very desire felt as if it were eating him alive...

Suddenly she'd let out a wail and her body would arc upward, and he'd feel her fluttering around him and... oh god he was close, _oh god..._

And he'd plunge into her a few more times, deeper, faster, until he buried himself at the hilt and then he'd cum too, body convulsing in ecstasy insurmountable. She'd hold him tight as he shuddered against her, feeling himself spurting hot jets of cum deep inside her while she murmured his name and... and...

And Junkrat came undone. His hips surged forward as he thrust into his palm as hard as he could, howling with overwhelming pleasure as he shot his load. Static roared in his ears and all that mattered in that moment was the utter and complete bliss trembling through every part of him. _Fuck!_ That... that was something.

His hips made a few more sputtering motions, hand continuing to jerk the last of it out, squeezing until there was only a dribble. Then, finally spent, he flopped back down onto the bed and listened to the rapid pounding of his heart beginning to slow.

He... he was a mess. This was a mess... and not just in the literal sense either, Junkrat thought with a strained giggle. He was absolutely certain now – there was no way that Symmetra was ever going to stop taunting his mind regardless of what he tried. Every day spent in her proximity was going to be agony. _Shit._

Suppressing a sigh he rolled over, reaching for something to mop up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing with Symmetra in the days that followed turned out to be exactly as difficult as he had imagined. Just how were you supposed to politely chat with someone while remembering how vividly you'd fantasized about fucking them? It wasn't even that he felt particularly guilty about it. Heck, he'd probably do it again, cos it was the best damn wank he'd had in a while. No, the problem was that his mind kept wanting to stray in that direction, and that just wasn't convenient.

Adjusting to the change of pace that Overwatch brought was hard enough without further complications. None of this was something he'd really had to cope with before...

People weren't supposed to get stuck in your head. People weren't supposed to make you _feel_ like that just by smiling at you. As Junkrat scrabbled for some kind of solution, the only thing he could think to do was avoid her.

That, at least, wasn't so challenging if you kept track of her schedule. Symmetra liked to keep her life orderly. All he needed to do was keep it in his memory...

And he tried. He tried his fucking hardest, but Junkrat was... distractible. It was all too easy for something to snag his attention, and time and time again he found himself making a narrow escape.

This day was just another of those instances.

He'd let the cowboy try and teach him some card game. They were sitting in the kitchen, Junkrat chewing on his nails as he tried to remember which cards were good. You had to make little collections with them, and some were better than others, but it seemed like there was an endless number of possibilities and he couldn't get them to stick.

At least the man seemed more amused by his confusion than impatient. "Maybe should've started ya off with snap. Seem to be struggling a bit there, partner."

"Oh fuck off mate, I got it... just bein' tactical is all. Genius needs his time."

"Uh-huh," he said, clearly unconvinced. "An' how much more time ya reckon you need? I've only got so much whiskey here."

"Think that big shield guy's got some more if ya need, could nick ya a bottle."

The cowboy chuckled. "Think you can win just by drinking me stupid? Naw, I ain't fallin' for that... besides, reckon I got more of a head for the stuff than you."

Junkrat grinned. "Ya wanna find out?"

He gave a proper laugh then, leaning back on his chair. "Day drinkin', huh?" He shook his head, still clearly amused. "Angela wouldn't be pleased. Leadin' you astray, she'd call it. Enough trouble as it is without teachin' ya _that_ habit."

"Mate, I'm a bloody wanted criminal. Don't think a little booze is gonna be the worst I could get up to, trust me."

"Still... ain't too keen on seein' what she has to say. Ya ever seen her when she's mad? Puts a proper fear of god in a man that does... don't let her angel get-up trick ya, she don't take kindly to fools."

"Guess you'd know." He snickered.

The cowboy opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment Junkrat caught the distinctive clack of heels coming down the hallway and he shot up straight, eyes going wide.

Shit, it _was_ noon, wasn't it? That meant Symmetra would be arriving to make herself tea and some sort of lunch... he wasn't supposed to be here, not right now. He'd meant to just stop in earlier to refill his flask and snag something from the cupboards but the cowboy had been playing some kind of card game on the counter and it had intrigued him, and then he'd offered to teach Junkrat a game, and he'd been curious enough that he'd agreed and... and now... and now he'd wasted too much time, and Symmetra was stalking down the corridor towards them and his plan to avoid her wasn't working quite as well as he'd imagined.

"G-gotta go mate," he said hurriedly, scrambling to his feet and dropping his cards. "Catch ya round."

The cowboy watched him suspiciously, eyes glancing off at Symmetra's approaching figure. "Ya scared of her?" he asked quietly, raising one incredulous eyebrow.

"Wot? Nah, don't be daft, just... just remembered a thing is all... a timer, yeah, left a timer on one of me bombs... don't want the whole place blowin' up, right? Monkey'd have my head."

The man smirked. There was something a little too knowing in that look. "You best work on ya pokerface, kid."

"Fuck off," Junkrat growled, but he didn't have time to berate the cowboy properly. He needed to be gone, and if his crime spree had taught him one thing, it was how to make a hasty exit.

He found his way to the training range because that seemed to be where his hobbling footsteps wanted to lead him. Wasn't a bad idea. Destruction was the best kind of distraction, and he had a few things he'd been meaning to test out anyways.

Explosives were always loud. Explosives were always beautiful. They drew him in like a moth to a flame, and while he juggled that kind of raw chaos there wasn't a lot else that could bother him. Certainly not Symmetra and her long, taunting legs. This, at least, was a way to burn that particular image from his mind, however temporary the respite.

He was laughing and cackling quite gleefully as training bots were torn into smoldering wreckage, at ease as much as he ever could be, and that was all fine and well. Until a concussion mine hit him with a bit more force than he'd been expecting and sent him crashing into a wall.

It injured his pride more than anything. He was cursing and grumbling and secretly relieved that no one had been there to see, but when he went to pick up his launcher he realized he had more than a few bruises to contend with. The fingers of his mechanical arm would not budge.

He gave it a hopeful whack against the ground, but the mechanism was well and truly locked. _Crap_. Wasn't the first time it'd happened, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. Probably one of the issues with having an arm built out of scavenged parts and not one of those fancy thingos some of the other people had, the 'proper' stuff that suits charged a fortune for.

Mercy had offered to find him a replacement like that, but Junkrat was having none of it. He'd built that arm, and it'd served him well, he wasn't going to trade it in for a shinier model. His arm _belonged_ to him, it was a part of him, he knew how it worked, had crafted the damn thing from scrap he'd collected himself and had painted it lovingly...

Maybe it was a little busted up and it fucked up on occasion, but that just meant it suited him, right?

At the very least his own familiarity with it would make it easy to fix. Just had to find the right tools to pry it apart with.

Cradling his arm to his chest protectively he left the destruction of the training range behind and went directly for the workshop. In his mind he was already running over the likely problems, trying to figure out if he'd need to replace anything or if it'd just be a case of setting the pieces back where they belonged. He was so caught up in the task that when he stepped through doors he almost didn't notice Symmetra sitting at her workbench.

Then it hit him, and he stumbled to a halt. Bloody hell... it would be about the right time for her to be here, wouldn't it? Just his luck. He considered, momentarily, backing away and leaving the place until later when it would be empty... but his arm needed fixing, and he didn't want to wait.

Junkrat hated waiting. When it came to his arm the matter was all the more unbearable. Having a piece of him reduced to an inanimate lump of functionless metal was unnerving, it felt wrong, left him vulnerable and prickled warnings in the back of his head he couldn't silence. Overwatch had never made a move to harm him but he knew instinctively that weaknesses had to be addressed. That meant he needed to fix it now... and his plan to avoid the architect was well and truly ruined.

She was already looking up from her work, glancing over him as if studying something of only minor interest. "Good evening, mister Fawkes," she offered in way of greeting. "It has been a while since I have seen you here."

"Yeah... been, uh, busy," he said lamely, scratching at the back of his neck. "Ya know how it is..."

Her expression suggested that she didn't, but that she was unconcerned. That stung a tad. She returned to her carefully drawn blueprints and Junkrat found the willpower to finally step away from the doorway and into the workshop.

This was stupid, he just needed to sort his arm and get out, no need to make this more trouble than it needed to be. Wasn't like he hadn't been in here with her before, wasn't like anything had really changed. He could keep his thoughts sensible for a few minutes, right? Wouldn't get distracted. Wouldn't let his mind run back to his sordid little fantasy, or think about the elegant curve of her spine, or the delicate purse of her lips as she concentrated on her work right in front of him, oblivious to his lingering gaze.

Crikey she looked so perfectly in control all the time, didn't she? Even now, when it came to something so small, there was nothing careless about her movements, every line of her pen was precise, exactly where she wanted it, and she seemed content to know it...

 _Arm_ , Junkrat reminded himself sternly. Fix the arm, and get out, and stop... _thinking_ about her. It was bloody ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

Junkrat focussed himself in on his work with an almost fanatical determination, leaning in close, eyes narrowed to pin-pricks as he set to dismantling the casing of his arm. If he could just set himself task and forget about everything else for a minute then it would all be fine. He could fix it, and go, and everything would be okay...

Unfortunately it seemed that Symmetra had other plans.

"You know," she said, after a brief moment of Junkrat faffing about with his tools, "I have the distinct impression that you have been avoiding me."

Junkrat fumbled suddenly, nearly dropping the screwdriver he'd been holding. Shit, shit...

He set it down on the bench before his clumsiness got the better of him, turning to regard Symmetra with what he hoped was a perfectly innocuous smile.

"Nah, that don't sound right... like I said, just been busy is all. Ya know I wander, never in one place too long..."

"I would appreciate it if you did not lie to me," she said.

Junkrat winced, eyes darting off to the side as if looking for something to save him. He chewed at his lip, fingers beginning to tap a staccato, but he couldn't for the life of him think of the right thing to say... It wasn't like he could admit the truth, _fuck_ no, he wouldn't dream about admitting _that_ , but Symmetra was staring at him and she clearly expected an answer.

"If I have offended you in any way please let me know, I am aware I make... mistakes, and I would not like to think I have-"

"No, no!" Junkrat cut her off, startled. "Ya ain't done nothin', it's just..."

Again he drew to a stop, not quite able to find a suitable explanation.

"So I have not offended you in any way?"

"Course not, it ain't... it ain't your fault, just me bein'... well, me I guess," he finished lamely. Shit that wasn't right... why did he say that? Cursing himself he fidgeted in his seat, his human hand straying to pick at his hair.

Symmetra seemed to be pondering this. "Well, if that is the case, I would prefer it if you did not avoid me. It's not very conducive to a team environment."

"Uhhhh... yeah, alright," he said. Wasn't like he had any excuse to shoot her down with... truth be told he wasn't completely opposed to the idea of seeing more of her, it was just... just bloody inconvenient was what it was. When you were trying very hard not to think about someone it helped if they weren't standing right in front of you, hand on their hip and beautiful dark eyes-

 _Arm_ , Junkrat reminded himself. You're here to fix your arm and go, don't get distracted. He snatched up the screwdriver, turning back his work and trying to remember where he'd left off.

"Your arm... Did you damage it somehow?" Symmetra inquired. He sat up, shocked to see she had abandoned her own project in favour of wandering closer.

Why? Why was she starting a conversation with him? Was she still convinced she'd somehow offended him and was trying to make up for it? Didn't she know this was the last thing he needed right now? Did she... did she maybe just want to talk? Junkrat banished that thought almost as quickly as it had come.

He looked back down at his arm, tapping the screwdriver against the metal thoughtfully. "Yeah... kinda fucked it up a bit earlier, got carried away, ya know... explosives can be... um... explosive I guess, ha... Ain't the first time."

"Do you require assistance? I'll admit I'm not familiar with the design but I may be able to help."

"Nah, should be fine... made the thing meself actually so I know it like the..." Junkrat really couldn't help himself, "like the back of me hand."

He giggled, reaching up to try and stifle the sound although it was quite hopeless. Symmetra appeared nonplused, but at least she didn't scowl, or admonish him.

"I see. Impressive that you are so... resourceful."

Now _that_ struck him as strange. He squinted at her, trying to decipher something in her expression. "Look, not to be rude or nothin', but why are ya bein' so nice?"

"I do not wish you to avoid me," she said plainly.

Junkrat frowned. He wasn't sure precisely how to feel about that. On one hand it was quite nice to imagine she'd prefer to have him around, but on the other hand he knew it was simply because she wanted to keep the team running smoothly. Besides which, it didn't really help his plan to avoid her, which it looked as if he was going to have to scrap. False niceties were just going to make this more difficult. "Right, well... message received, ya don't gotta butter me up. Don't ya got your own work to worry about?"

She gave a brief hum of agreement, but did not leave. "I've reached a complication. At such times I find it best to take a break."

Well... Junkrat supposed he could sympathize. "Bein' tricky is it, huh? Happens. Sometimes ya just gotta leave it for a bit, then stick it together differently an' give it a bit of a whack until it start's workin' right."

Her lips quirked up in a half-smile. "I doubt the Delaney theorem would appreciate a 'bit of a whack'."

"Maybe, but particle physics is a shit head, won't do anythin' ya want it to," Junkrat told her.

She blinked. "You are familiar with the Delaney theorem?"

"Yeah?" he hazarded. He pursed his lips, concentrating for a moment. "I mean, think I read somethin' about it a while back. Was thinkin' about makin' some special grenades."

Symmetra still seemed at a loss. "I did not expect you to be acquainted with something so..."

"Educated? Ha, yep, I get that..." Junkrat said with a laugh. "Most folk don't think I know left from right, and it ain't like I've had proper schoolin' or nothin', but I've got a... what do ya call it? A nack I guess? It just kinda makes sense. Never had much of an interest besides explosives but I pick up stuff here and there."

"Curious. Have you heard of Picel?"

"That bloke them like... light wave experiments?"

"Yes," she said, looking pleased. She went on to list a handful of other scientists and theory, half of which Junkrat knew and half he'd never heard of, but the fact that he seemed able to follow what she was speaking about clearly intrigued her. He didn't want to admit how warm that made him feel.

With the added distraction it took him a great deal longer to fix his arm than it should have. By the time it was done and he was fixing the casing back where it belonged he was sure it was approaching evening. With a peculiar reluctance he tidied away the tools and muttered his farewell.

"Perhaps we can continue this discussion another time?" Symmetra suggested.

He froze and his chest fluttered oddly. "Yeah... yeah, I suppose."

"Good." She nodded, and that seemed to be her way of settling the matter. She returned to her own project and Junkrat drifted from the workshop in something of a daze.

That was... interesting. Certainly didn't get Symmetra out of his head though.

As he traipsed back to his room however he found that it wasn't just her tantalizing thighs that plagued him, nor the arch of her spine or her long, dark hair... No, he found for whatever reason he kept thinking about that blasted pun he'd made. She hadn't laughed. And he found... he found despite all logic that he was thinking quite desperately of some kind of joke that _would_ make her laugh. It would have to be something clever, proper witty like, not his usual stuff... something that could tease a real smile out of her...

It was then that he realized how utterly fucked he was. It made no god damn sense...

He closed the door behind him and hit his head against the wall in frustration. He couldn't get her out of his head, and now he couldn't avoid her either, he was just going to have to endure this somehow.

Well... he supposed there was one relief he could find, not that he was particularly proud of it. If this misery was going to continue he deserved something for his trouble.

Junkrat limped a few steps before flopping down onto the bed. Inconvenient was what this business was, inconvenient... He unbuckled his belt, hand straying beneath his shorts.

He let his mind drift back over to her, following every curve, tracing each inch of that smooth, dark skin with imaginary hands. He pictured what that smile would look like again, that perfect expression. She'd want him to touch her. She'd tell him as much, commanding him with an authority he would never disobey. She'd grasp his wrist, slowly leading his flesh hand lower so that it trailed down her stomach and down, down, down...

Junkrat suppressed a shudder of pleasure.

Yeah, she'd know what she wanted. She'd slip his hand beneath her panties and guide him, showing him just how she liked it, where to touch, what pressure to use. And she'd make beautiful little noises when he pleased her, when he got it right, and the sound of them would leave him breathless and aching with desire. She'd let his fingers push up inside her and... and she'd be wet, and tight, and hot, and he'd feel her squeezing around him as she rocked forward into his hand, moaning softly...

And he'd do all he could to make it good for her, to do exactly as she wanted because _he_ wanted to make her happy, to feel good because of _him_ , because of his fingers teasing in and out of her and rubbing her most sensitive parts. He'd make her cum. He'd make her writhe beneath him. She'd throw back her head and call his name, his proper name, and he'd ease her through it until finally she was sated. Then she'd kiss him, and tell him he'd done well.

Then... then maybe she'd want to return the favor? Symmetra was all about symmetry after all, and that was only fair, right? Couldn't leave a bloke hanging.

So she'd make him sit back on the bed and spread his legs so there was enough room for her to nestle between them. Once that was done she'd unbuckle his belt and the noise of that alone would make him twitch in anticipation, hungry for it, heart thudding in his chest.

Then he'd feel her warm fingers closing around his cock. She'd tug him loose. He'd be hard. Of course he would be, throbbing at her mere proximity. She'd stroke his erection, leisurely, because she'd want to see what even the simplest of her touches would do to him, drawing gratification from the way his breathing picked up and a needy whine built in his throat.

That wouldn't be enough for her though, cos Symmetra always wanted a little more. She'd tell him to close his eyes and stay quiet, and he'd snap them shut in an instant just for her.

Then... then he'd feel her tongue running over his cock. It would be warm and slick and it would lather him from top to bottom, and then she'd take him in her mouth and those tender lips would close around him and...

 _Yes yes yes_ , Junkrat thought desperately, pumping furiously into his fist.

And she would suck, sliding him in and out as her tongue continued to tease him while her fingers clasped him at the base and it would feel bloody _fantastic_... but every time he opened his eyes, to try and catch a glimpse of her working up and down his length, or a groan or plea escaped him she would sit back and leave him, waiting patiently until he closed his eyes or fell silent again, obedient. Only then would she return, and he'd feel that hot mouth enveloping him once more, having to bite down on his lip until it bled to keep himself quiet.

She'd speed up a little, taking him deeper each time, so that his cock slid down her throat and that would somehow be _even better_ than before, and his hips would buck forward helplessly, seeking more. Symmetra would hum in faint amusement, and even if he couldn't see her he'd be able to picture her, that beautifully smug, self-satisfied expression she'd be wearing as she sucked him off, and hooly dooly, that _did_ things to him...

Junkrat grit his teeth, trying to hold on a little longer as he teetered on the brink.

His fingers would tangle through her hair and he'd have to fight the urge to ram her down onto him but she'd know what he wanted. She'd bob her head. She'd let him thrust into that warm, slick mouth, driving himself deeper until he buried himself down her throat and molten pleasure flooded his veins as he spilled over the edge, clasping her to him while he quivered. And she'd drink every last drop of it. She'd suck him dry... and she would look so, so very pleased with herself...

The image of that was what did it for him.

Junkrat came hard into his own hand, a low moan tearing through him until it finally tapered off and he was left panting, sweat clinging to his skin. His head was still buzzing.

Yep, no doubt about it, he was well and truly fucked. Resigning himself to the inevitable he stretched out a tired arm, fumbling for something to mop up with.


	4. Chapter 4

In the weeks that followed Junkrat was forced to endure Symmetra's presence on a far too regular a basis. While he supposed he could return to avoiding her the thought of upsetting her was somehow unbearable, and he could not bring himself to do it. Besides... if he was entirely honest with himself, he kind of liked seeing more of her. That was the problem...

With practice, though, a little of his nerves dissipated, and he found he could steer his thoughts in a more gentlemanly manner if he tried hard enough. Which wasn't to say there hadn't been a few incidents where he'd had to excuse himself rather than explain the sudden tightness of his shorts, but all in all Junkrat was pleased to discover that the constant distraction of her hadn't, say, caused him to spontaneously combust out of sheer horniness.

She had seemed quite pleased to discover his knowledge spanned beyond the basic comprehension of what chemicals went bang, and it was common place for her to talk with him about her own work, or new theories she had heard of, or to fill him in when she uncovered a gap in his understanding. She even recommended him _books_. Junkrat didn't know what was more ridiculous, the fact that she did so, or the fact that he actually _read_ them.

It was slow going, but he made time to muscle through a few pages when he remembered, cos the thought of pleasing her with his newfound knowledge was stupidly enticing. Not quite as enticing as the possibility of what lay beneath that lovely blue dress mind, but, well... he had plenty of opportunity to ponder _that_ alone in his bed every evening.

The trouble was... the trouble was she was being so damn _nice_ to him. That didn't help him remind himself how hopeless this was. If anything, it just confused him.

As always, she lingered in his thoughts, impossible to erase. Not even missions proved any escape, for as much as he loved the chance to revel in the fire and mayhem he unleashed, there was always time between each fight to contemplate her... where she might be, what she might be doing...

Fuck it was frustrating.

And the latest mission... the latest mission proved more of a disaster than usual. It started with the fact that Symmetra would be there too. Then somehow he'd ended up assigned to the same post as her. And to top it all off, there had been a strong breeze, which caused the ends of her dress to flutter up, and Junkrat was very much distracted by that particular sight.

Caught between the desire to stare, and the equal desire not to be caught at it, he barely remembered what it was they were supposed to be doing.

It was a bloody good thing he was used to reacting instinctively, cos otherwise it probably would have cost both of them their lives.

The precise order of events was still something of a mystery to him. He remembered Talon showed up. He remembered shooting at least two of them. He remembered grabbing Symmetra around the waist and flinging his jump mine down as he squeezed the detonator to his other bomb. The rest was a blur.

Whatever the case, the end result was that he found himself lying on the ground while the building they had been in smoked profusely, and he felt a pang of disappointment that he had not been able to see the explosion properly because he'd rigged the thing himself and it would have been spectacular...

The second thing he became aware of was that Symmetra was in his lap and his right arm was still around her waist, her hair tickling at his cheek. That was an immediately sobering thought.

He sat up sharply, ignoring a wave of dizziness. "Fuck, sorry, are ya- _fuck_!"

At which point be became aware of a third fact, which was that his left arm appeared to be broken. While he cursed to himself Symmetra seemed to shake off her shock, blinking up at him as she drew reality into focus. Her expression immediately turned to one of concern.

"You're hurt," she said, reaching out seemly without thinking, and her fingers touched his chest, then strayed to his shoulder, and the upper part of his arm, and she was still bloody well sitting in his lap and shit, he was actually kind of glad his arm was broken because the pain was a distraction he could _really_ use right now...

"Uh... yeah, just the ah- just the arm, must'a landed on it funny of sumthin', it ain't too bad."

"Are you sure? It looks as if it might be broken," she informed him, shifting closer to examine it and he did _not_ need her shifting in his lap right now...

"Yep, it's broken alright, nothin' I ain't had before though, I mean... _ha_ , at least it's still attached, right?" he said with a laugh, teeth locked tight in a mix between a grimace and a desperate smile.

Symmetra pursed her lips. "We should get you to Mercy," she decided, and Junkrat had to agree.

The weight of her was blissfully removed from his lap as she climbed off of him, getting to her feet and helping him to stand. She paused, for a moment, to regard the smoking wreck that his bombs had left behind. "I do not think they will be troubling us again."

Junkrat cackled. "Got that right."

The other thing he was sure of was that he'd probably be thinking about Symmetra in his lap for the next several days. He should be pissed. He should be pissed because that wasn't _helpful_ , but honestly... he couldn't help but feel that a broken arm wasn't too high a price to pay for the experience. When else would he get the opportunity to be so close to her?

* * *

 **Any reviews much appreciated, hope you're enjoying this filth**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess I'll just... scream into the void... it's not like I desperately crave attention or anything...**

* * *

Mercy was all too happy to patch him up, save her her usual scolding, setting his arm in a cast until her nano-tech could finish knitting the bone back together, and granting him a minimal dose of painkillers. Junkrat accepted this well enough.

Unfortunately there wasn't a lot for him to do until it healed. There was no way he'd be considered for active duty and it was more trouble than it was worth to try building anything one-handed. At a loss, he decided to mope in his room.

Here he came to discover a problem. His mind seemed determined to run back to the mission, to how Symmetra had settled in his lap, but without the distraction of pain he'd endured at the time.

He thought about her proximity, how tantalizingly close she had been, the tickle of her hair on his cheek, the way her expression had dipped in concern and the feeling of those delicate fingers against his skin... His imagination wanted to try and twist the situation, so that maybe it wasn't quite worry that troubled her face but longing, that her tentative touch might grow bold and when she pressed against him it was an act purely by her own design...

But as a distinctive ache began to build he found he had no way to answer it. His left hand was denied to him by the cast enclosing his arm, and his right... well, he tried to palm himself through his shorts but his metal hand was cold and unyielding and he quickly gave up on that.

Images of Symmetra continued to plague him but as his desire grew so did his frustration. He could grind against the mattress to an extent but it wasn't enough, it only seemed fuel the fire of his imagination until it became unbearable, but with no release in sight.

Fuck, he'd thought a broken arm was nothing but a scratch but he was quickly beginning to reassess that judgement. These were complications he hadn't envisioned.

He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the demanding way heat still continued to pulse in his groin. Don't think about her. Think about cold things... think anything else... about taxes or mandatory hearings or icy showers or-

A sharp knock sounded against the door. "Mister Fawkes... Jamison... I was hoping you might be able to spare a moment, I would like to speak with you..." Symmetra's voice was unmistakable.

Junkrat let out a squark of alarm, shooting up straight and snatching his pillow. He clasped it in his lap in a hasty attempt to disguise the tent of his shorts, eyes suddenly wide. "Y-yeah? Dunno if it's the best time for it... um, if ya think it can wait..."

"It is important."

Shit shit shit... he gnawed on his lip, eyes darting about the room as if it might offer an escape. The smart thing to do was to tell her to piss off, but there had been something in her voice... something soft, hesitant even, and it didn't feel right to respond so harshly.

"Well, if ya make it quick..."

The door swept open and Symmetra stepped inside, hands clasped in front of her. Her eyebrows quirked up at the sight of him, hunched over with his pillow in his lap and an anxious grin that looks far more like a grimace.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, nothin' to fuss about. What you here for then, eh? Somethin' toublin' ya?"

She nodded, taking a moment to respond. "I... I am not entirely sure the best way to express this, but I was hoping to thank you, for before... you saved my life, and-"

"That all this is about? L-look, it ain't a big deal, ya would've done the same, couldn't let ya cark it."

She frowned. "It was not nothing. Had it not been for you-"

"Just part of the job. Ain't gotta waste time thankin' me for it, not that it ain't sweet of ya. Listen, if that's all ya wanna say..." he gabbled, quite eager to conclude this awkward encounter before it could get any worse.

Symmetra, though, was studying him. "Are you quite sure that you are okay?"

"I'm apples."

"You are lying."

"L-look, it's not a problem ya wanna hear about, believe me," he told her, hunching further in on himself.

"Perhaps I can judge that for myself. If you tell me I may be able to help."

He let out a laugh, high pitched and slightly desperate. "I doubt that, luv... ya... ya ain't exactly helpin' right now."

But Symmetra was not to be dissuaded. "Tell me."

"Sym-"

"Jamison, tell me," she said, and it was a command this time.

He swallowed, mouth dry. "It's, ah... well, ya know, arms kinda busted up now and the other ain't exactly the best substitute for um... things..."

"To be more specific?"

For fucks sake...

"Ha... just... havin' a little trouble crankin' one out at the moment, if ya catch my drift... ya know, um... beatin' the meat?"

Realization dawned on her face. "Masturbating?"

He winced. "Well, gees, do ya have to put it so clinical like?"

"And that's what's troubling you?"

Junkrat wished he could just sink into the ground and disappear right then and there. Anything to escape this embarrassment. He lifted a hand to cover his face, startled at how cold the metal felt against his heated cheeks. "Ain't my fault... can't help it, alright? Told ya you didn't want to know."

"I could assist you if that would make you feel better."

His heart all but stopped in his chest. Had he misheard her? Imagined it? It seemed impossible that she'd meant it the way he thought she did, but try as he might Junkrat could not think of another way to interpret her words. Carefully he peeked between his fingers. "Ya... ya sure ya know what ya talkin' about?"

She almost looked amused. "I am a grown woman, Jamison, I am well aware. Besides, it seems like the least I could do to repay you."

A sinking feeling hit him in the chest, and he shook his head. "Nah, Sym, no, I ain't... I don't want ya thinkin' ya gotta pay me back or nothin', right?" he said. "If that's what your thinkin' then ya don't gotta do that, I wouldn't-"

She cut him off. "You saved my life. Whether you expect anything or not, I am... grateful. If I can help in any way, I would be happy to."

"Still..."

"Are you saying you do not want my help?"

"No," he said, quicker than he had intended. He chewed on his lip again, tying to decipher her expression. "Just... only if ya wanna..."

"Then let me," she said, edging closer. Sweeping her skirt out of the way she knelt, watching him expectantly. Bloody hell... A lot of feelings were running through him at that point, but Symmetra just sat there with complete and total patience while he struggled to compose himself.

Junkrat took a shaky breath and moved the pillow aside. The bulge between his legs had softened slightly, but was still apparent beneath the fabric of his shorts.

"May I?" she asked.

"Ain't gonna be hearing no complains from me."

She reached forward to unbuckle his belt and she was almost painfully close, he shivered as her fingers brushed his skin and he shifted obligingly, helping her to tug his shorts down enough to expose him.

He felt, suddenly, strangely self conscious as she examined his cock but she said nothing, simply took him in her hand and stroked with slow, carefully measured motions, and he watch in absolute rapture as she worked his length. It didn't take long before she'd coaxed him to full hardness again.

"Feels good," he murmured aloud without meaning to, and she chuckled.

"That is rather the intention."

Brushing her hair aside she dipped her head forward to gently suck at the tip of his cock. Junkrat's breath hitched, a moan hot on his lips. She swirled her tongue leisurely, her eyes watching him as he trembled beneath her ministrations, mechanical arm clamped down on the bedspread like it was a lifeline. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't believe she was actually here, and not another phantom in some idle fantasy... but the sensation of her lapping at his cock while her hand continued to rub up and down his shaft was very, very real, and he wan't quite as prepared for it as he had expected.

"God, y-you're amazing, ya know that?" he found himself saying, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of her. "An' I don't just mean cos ya know what your doin', and, _ha_ , damn do ya know that..."

She hummed slightly, as if in agreement, and Junkrat found it very hard to concentrate on any linear train of thought when she somehow seemed to know just how to work that tongue of hers.

" _Fuck_ -uh, I mean, you're just-"

Symmetra pulled her head back for a moment, regarding him with faint amusement. "Are you going to talk the whole time?"

Junkrat licked his lips, unable to withhold a grin. "Dunno, are ya gonna stop me?"

She considered his words. "Very well."

Releasing her grip on him she stood up, folding her arms as she regarded him in a thoughtful manner. Then, coming to a decision she stepped forwards and pressed her hand against his chest.

"Lie back," she ordered him.

"Um... alright," Junkrat managed, obligingly following her directions until he was spread out on the bed, eyes flickering about nervously as he awaited her next move. With complete and total grace Symmetra straddled him, and the sudden proximity had his pulse skyrocketing, fingers clenching involuntarily in surprise.

She leaned forward dangerously close until her face was only inches from his own, her hair tickling his neck and her breath warm against his skin. Junkrat remained completely frozen, eyes wide. He'd never expected to find himself this close to her. Now that he was, he found he had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to kiss her? Did she expect him to? He stared up at her with a mixture of awe and trepidation, a nervous giggle escaping him as he fumbled for the right course of action. Had to be some kind of... etiquette for this whole business, right?

Before he could completely lose himself Symmetra tapped him on the forehead to draw his attention. She smiled. "You are going to close your eyes and keep still," she told him, "and you will be absolutely silent. If you are good, then I will reward you."

"Crikey... well, that's... fair, I guess," he croaked.

She tapped him on the forehead again. "Close your eyes," she reminded him.

He snapped his eyes shut immediately, emitting another laugh. "Yep, right-o, they're closed, I won't peek, promise an' everythin'... eh..."

"And silent."

"Yep, quiet, got it. Quiet as a mouse... ha, _rat_ I suppose... I'll, uh... be shutting up now," he said hurriedly before he could dig himself an even deeper grave.

It took a great deal of effort not to fidget as he waited, acutely aware of the weight of her settled on his waist, the heat of her body, the proximity...

Then he felt her fingertips brush his swollen cock, gently, as if testing him, and he fought in vain to keep his breathing steady. He ached so badly for her touch again, the warmth of that mouth, that exquisite tongue. It was all he could do to keep himself from rocking his hips upward, more eager than he liked to admit. He held himself still and quiet though, trembling with the intensity of it. Eventually she rewarded him with a firmer grasp, stroking his length slowly, up and down in firm, steady motions. Junkrat moaned.

Immediately she released him, and Junkrat cursed himself, biting down sharply on his lip. _Still, silent, eyes closed_. Those had been her commands. He waited, praying that she would return.

After what felt like an eternity her hand glided back to his cock, granting him the friction he so desperately craved.

When he endured this without a sound she shuffled, repositioning herself so that she nestled between his legs and he felt the warm, wet heat of her tongue run along the underside of his shaft, tasting him. It was a lot harder to keep himself under control for that. Even worse when she teased the tip of his cock before slipping it into her mouth and closing her lips around him, running him in and out before she began to suck... and oh god that suction was amazing. How she did it he didn't know, nor did he care, all he could only think of how heavenly it felt and how much he would give to make this last for as long as possible.

Junkrat had to fight himself to keep quiet, because he was naturally noisy, he was _always_ fucking noisy, and he wanted to moan and groan and whisper little encouragements and let her know just how pleasurable this was for him. He wished he could see her. Wished he could look into those dark eyes of hers as she worked her magic. But he was too frightened that if he peaked then she would abandon him, and that thought was unbearable.

Even if he couldn't see it, he supposed he could hear it. An obscene sound, wet and slurpy as she moved with perfect rhythm to his own poorly disguised thrusts. That much she seemed to permit.

He let his imagination paint the scene instead, how she would look bobbing up and down on his cock...

She took him a little deeper, speeding to meet his increase in pace, letting him slick down her throat and _oh god oh god oh god..._

His metal fingers curled tight, a gasp escaping him despite his attempts to hold it at bay. He wouldn't last much longer, he could already feel himself coming undone.

He fought down a whine, but things were drawing to an inevitable conclusion, and as much as he secretly enjoyed the challenge of silencing himself for her he recognized the need to speak.

"G-gonna cum," he managed, teeth grit together. Only seemed fair to warn her.

His body arced, muscles seizing taunt as he jerked upward in one last thrust, burying himself down her throat and moaning softly as his orgasm took hold, cum spurting out in thick bursts. She sucked him down. He shuddered, shoving his hips up to ram in sporadically once more, trembling through the aftershocks. A few more weak plunges as he finally emptied himself and then he drew to a stop and fell still, breathing heavily, entirely exhausted in a blissed out daze.

She let his cock slip from her mouth with a wet pop, and he felt the bed shift as she sat up. Lazily, he opened one orange eye to watch as she set to cleaning herself up with perfect composure.

He still couldn't entirely believe this had happened.

"I trust that eased your discomfort?" she said, and Junkrat didn't know if he was imagining it but something about her seemed awfully smug.

"Y-yeah, ya could say that," he agreed, thoughts in a muddle.

What now? Drifting down from the high of his orgasm he was sure something must be expected of him. Should he offer to return the favor? His left hand might still be out of order, but there were other tools at his disposal...

But... but he didn't know if that was what she wanted. She'd intended to thank him for saving her life, so was this just her way of repaying that hypothetical debt? Had it meant anything to her?

As hard as he stared he could not unravel her expression.

"I'm glad I could help," she told him, and he was struck with the sudden desire to kiss her. To set his lips to hers, to taste himself on her, to draw her close and let her know quite how she made his chest tighten...

But he simply sat up, grinning wolfishly. "Guess I should save ya life more often then, huh?"

She let out an amused sound, climbing off the bed and smoothing her dress down. "Perhaps."


	6. Chapter 6

If Junkrat's thoughts had been muddled before, they were an outright tangle in the days that followed. He couldn't stop thinking about it, the way Symmetra's hot mouth had enveloped his cock, how amazing it had felt as she sucked him off... and how he'd utterly failed to make a proper response when she was done. The opportunity slipped through his fingers all too quickly. Then she was gone, and he was left to struggle to make sense of this unanticipated development.

He should have told her something, right? How she lingered in his thoughts, how she made his heart ache, how desperately he wanted to close the distance between them and get to know her on a level he'd never had before...

But he'd just be making a fool of himself, wouldn't he? He didn't know how she felt.

Junkrat was more than well acquainted with casual sex, he knew that it didn't necessarily have to mean anything, and the more he considered it the more obvious it seemed that this was all it could have been. She'd wanted to repay a favor, so she had. There was no way he could be tormenting her in the way she did him. The idea was laughable.

Not that he didn't appreciate the attention she had lavished upon him but it was confusing. At least when she'd only existed in his wild fantasies he'd accepted the impossibility of anything more, as much as it frustrated him. Now dangerous notions were beginning to brew.

 _What if_ , a part of him kept whispering. What if he was wrong? What if she did like him? What if she wanted him too? _What if, what if..._

Junkrat's arm healed quickly and he attempted to throw himself back into his normal routine as if nothing had changed. Every moment he spent in Symmetra's presence felt strained though.

He made no mention of her visit, and nor did she, but it was all his mind wanted to run over. His daydreams were as sinful as ever but he could not enjoy them. His mood was distinctly low, a deep melancholy building in his chest that he had no clue how the fuck to get rid of. It was because of her, wasn't it?

It was because they were sitting in the workshop and complaining about physics like nothing was different and he didn't know if he'd ever feel her touch again. This wasn't supposed to happen. A bit of fun wasn't a big deal, wasn't supposed to hurt like this...

Maybe... maybe he could suggest something? Even if Symmetra didn't feel the same way about him if she was up for some casual fooling around he'd be game, he'd take what he could get... that was enough, right? To indulge in her body as she made use of him... but somehow that didn't suffice.

He didn't want this to be like his past flings, inconsequential and meaningless... Symmetra was different. She was beautiful, and talented, and confident, and so ordered, like she knew the world would bend to her will if she only worked hard enough, and yet there was a softness to her too... That superior smile of hers made his insides twist pleasantly, and there was no point denying that what had started as an acknowledgement of her finer qualities and an unsavory habit of jerking off to the image of her had resulted in an infatuation he was ill prepared for.

Junkrat could proposition her, yes, but allowing himself closer to her physically without being able to see his own feelings mirrored in return would be a new kind of agony. Was it worth it? Crikey it was tempting, but even if she accepted he knew it wasn't what he really wanted...

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to want _him_. Anything less would be empty.

So how the fuck was that supposed to work? Even putting aside the unlikelihood of her returning his affections he hadn't the foggiest how you went about declaring something like that.

Whatever the case, he was slowly coming to the conclusion that things could not continue as they were. He couldn't stand it. Those stupid ' _what-if_ 's kept slipping into his thoughts at every opportunity, unbidden, refusing his attempts to stomp them down. He needed to try _something_. If he made a complete fool of himself then, well, that'd hardly be new, his ego could take a bruising. At the very least if she made it clear how impossible his dreams were then he could put this behind him, stop tearing himself apart with all these questions.

He thought he could live with how things were before. She'd never stop distracting him but he'd endured it this long without falling to pieces. He'd still have some very lovely memories of her 'favor', and his left hand was fixed and more than capable of granting him some satisfaction. He just hated uncertainty of the whole mess, how it left him feeling so unsteady...

Once he had settled on the decision to act, all that remained was to devise a plan. Junkrat grudging admitted that this was something he'd likely need help with. Normal social customs were unfamiliar enough to him after growing up in the harsh landscape of the Australian outback, but romance was even worse. Junkers rarely formed any true attachment to each other, so he didn't even have any point of reference based upon the folk he'd known...

Asking Roadhog would probably earn him a slap round the head for his trouble, the other man never liked to discuss his past... The cowboy would be insufferable so he was completely out of the question. Reinhardt would be louder than he was helpful, and if he still hadn't made any progress with the old sniper he clearly wasn't doing well. Mei would probably shoot him with her gun. Tracer... she might know something, given how frequently she loved to chat about her lady friend, but she was away on a mission... Who then?

He rattled through his brain, methodically ticking off names (sometimes twice when he forgot), and eventually reached an answer.

It was thusly that several hours later, in the middle of a video game, that Junkrat finally bucked up the courage to ask.

"Hypothetically," Junkrat hazarded, "if I was to say, eh, like someone... what should I do to check if they feel the same?"

Hana dropped her controller and clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh my gosh, Junky has a crush!"

He was immediately beginning to regret his decision. "I said hypothetically," Junkrat snapped back.

"So, you're not going to give us the details on this mystery individual then, man?" Lucio asked, inching closer, the game completely abandoned. They were both grinning and far too attentive for his liking.

"Hypothetically. _Hypothetically_ ," Junkrat insisted. "Fuck, do ya even know what that means?"

"Sure, dude," Lucio said, with a knowing look.

Junkrat covered his face with his hand and gave a dramatic groan. "Kill me now."

"Awww, come on. If you're looking for advice you came to the right place," Hana said brightly. "We're, like, the go-to guys for that kind of thing! With our help, even _you_ stand a chance."

"Ta," he muttered dryly, scowling at the floor.

"Relax, we're on your side, yeah?" Lucio said with a smile. He reached out and gave Junkrat a friendly pat on the shoulder as if to offer his reassurance.

"Alright," Hana said, straightening up and raising one finger. "First thing's first. Gifts are a nice way to drop a hint. Flowers and chocolates are sweet, but they're _boring_. You don't want to be boring."

"Exactly," Lucio said, nodding along in agreement.

"What you need is something special. Something that you know _they_ like, and _only_ them, so they know that you get their interests. Get what I mean?"

"Right..." Junkrat said slowly, attempting to digest this. "Gifts. No flowers. Then what?"

"Then you ask them out!" she declared.

Junkrat stared blankly.

"On a date," Lucio clarified. "Like... so you can spend time together?"

"Yeah, but that has to be special too, somewhere that you know they'd want to go, or something they'd want to do," Hana continued happily. She was clearly enjoying the chance to play instructor. "That's important."

"And when do ya find out if they like ya too?"

"Well," Lucio reasoned, "if they agree to go on a date they probably like you at least a little. Just tell them how you feel, man..."

Hana flapped a hand to wave this thought aside. "Yeah yeah, you should do all that, but more importantly you need to smarten up! A proper wash, a new haircut, a nice set of clothes... oooh, can we go shopping for you? I can find you the perfect outfit, your mystery crush won't stand a chance!"

That was where Junkrat cut an end to the conversation. He had no interest in playing dress-up with the girl, as well meaning as she might be, and Lucio at least seemed to understand even if Hana pouted. He wished the Australian luck and dragged his friend back to the video game as Junkrat excused himself.

There was planning he needed to get underway...

Gifts were the first step, but what did Symmetra like? What would she find special? She liked order, clean things, technology, architecture... how could he give her any of that?

And a date? Where was somewhere that she'd want to go? What did Symmetra like doing?

He returned to his room, muttering to himself as he attempted to solve the problem as best he could. He stayed up all night, buzzing with energy as he rummaged through his possessions in search of an answer. Breakfast went forgotten, and it was only when a suspicious Roadhog showed up to find out why no one had seen him causing trouble round the base that he recalled the need to eat.

If felt good to have his energy focussed on something though. Regardless of the outcome he was no longer merely enduring the state of things, he was doing something, and he'd always preferred that to inaction.

Two days later and he was reasonably pleased with himself. He spared a few minutes for a shower, scrubbing the lingering soot from his hair along with whatever else he'd managed to pick up in his travels, and dressed in his least ragged pair of shorts. After brief consideration he even pulled a shirt on. It had a couple of grease stains but by his standards that was nothing, and he figured it'd do. He waited until Symmetra's schedule dictated that she'd be in her quarters, and then with impatience snatched up his gift before limping hurriedly to her door.

Outside he was hit with a sudden spiraling sense of doubt. This was foolish, what was he thinking...

He paced, finally managing to get himself to stop although his peg leg jittered against the floor with an audible creak of the shock absorbers. He was wasting his time...

But he'd come this far and Jamison Fawkes did not call himself a coward. Fuck it, might as well see things through to the end...

He rapped sharply on her door with his prosthetic hand, standing to attention and trying not to fidget as he waited. Seconds passed by in silence. Then, before he could completely lose his nerve, the door slid open and Symmetra peered out at him, one hand on her hip. Her confusion was evident, but he just grinned back with sharp teeth and desperation, trying to remember what he'd planned to say. He knew what to do, he'd been over this in his mind a dozen times... why did he have to be a scatterbrain now of all occasions?

He coughed, abandoning words in leu of shoving his gift forward at her.

She raised her eyebrows, taking in the crinkled sheets of paper. "What are those?"

"Ehhh... blueprints?" Junkrat suggested hopefully. He held them out but she still seemed uncertain, studying him with a curious expression. "I mean, I ain't any good at the turret stuff ya do, but I figured I could design a few traps and whatnot, stuff ya could make if ya needed a little extra defense on missions or whatever... ya don't have to use 'em... just thought it might be somethin' ya like..."

After an agonising moment of hesitation, she carefully took the papers from him and Junkrat exhaled in relief as she examined his work.

"How... thoughtful of you," she remarked, tone mystified.

Junkrat nodded. "Yeah... I was also wonderin' if ya might like to go to the workshop? With me?"

Now her expression turned incredulous. "Are you quite alright?"

"Fine, fine, so how 'bout it? I know ya like stuff there."

She moved forward, her gaze raking over him as if searching for an explanation. "You have been absent for a while, and this is certainly out of the ordinary for you... you're not unwell are you?"

"No!" Junkrat shook his head violently, frustrated that none of this seemed to be getting through. He scowled, pursing his lips tightly for a moment before he spilled the words out in a stream. "Look, I told Hana and Lu and they said I needed gifts, and then I had to ask ya to go somewhere ya liked, so I figured that made sense cos ya always spend time in the workshop so that must mean ya like it... and... and ya like designs for things so blueprints made sense... I just wanted to do this proper like, cos it didn't seem right to just say it... but I really like ya... ya drive me nuts..."

Symmetra stared at him. Then she laughed, raising a hand to hide her smile. "Are you attempting to ask me on a date?"

Junkrat cursed himself internally, misery pooling in his gut. Of course this was how it went. Of course she didn't feel the same. "Look, it's fine if ya ain't interested," he gabbled, "I didn't really think ya would be, just pushin' me luck-"

"You think I wouldn't be?" she asked, and laughed again, a beautiful husky sound. "Jamison, how much more obvious do I need to be? Do you honestly think that I would repay someone who I had no interest in like that?"

"Uh..." he blinked back, thrown by her words. Did she... was she saying... "But ya never said anythn'!" he blurted. "After, ya never said..."

"Nor did you," she replied. "To be honest, I was... unsure of your feelings. While you clearly enjoyed yourself I did not know if it was me that you liked or the... entertainment I could offer. I did not wish to presume."

"Well fuck me..." he breathed, and then he laughed too, quickly devolving to gleeful cackles with a manic tinge as he clutched his side. It was the most hilarious thing he had every heard. Of every joke in his life, he'd never seen this one coming. "Ya actually... I don't believe it..."

"I like you," she confirmed, in case there was any doubt to it, and she stepped back to set the papers he'd given her on a shelf before returning to him and placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

Junkrat finally managed to get himself back under control, though he was wheezing and giddy and grinning like a fool. Not that he cared. Symmetra was there, and she liked him too, and even the simple touch on his shoulder felt like a blessing. He did absolutely not deserve this but there was no way he was complaining.

"So... take it that means yes to the date?" he asked hoarsely.

"To the workshop? I think we could do a great deal better than that," she said. "You don't have much dating experience do you?"

"Well... not if ya wanna be technical."

"Then maybe I should arrange something. There are plenty of more interesting places to go, if that is what you desire," she said, and her hand trailed down his arm, eventually finding his hand and taking it in hers. Surprised, but pleased, Junkrat returned her grasp, moving closer so that they were only a few scant inches apart.

"Sounds ace..."

"Maybe for now we could skip the formalities though... if you would like that?"

His brows drew down in puzzlement. "Formalities?"

"Would you like to come inside? Perhaps stay the night?"

That he understood loud and clear, eyes widening and another delighted giggle escaping before he could help it. "Darl, ya got no idea how much I'd like that."

He allowed her to lead him inside, closing the door behind them.

A thought occurred to him and he halted awkwardly a few steps in. "We're not gonna need..? I mean, I didn't think to bring-"

"I take the pill," Symmetra informed him as if it were nothing, turning with a look of faint disapproval as she noted he hadn't followed her. She tugged his hand gently. "Come here."

Equal parts excited and nervous he did as he was told, and she let go of him to set both hands on his shoulders, eyes intense.

"You like it when I tell you what to do."

It wasn't a question, rather a statement, and Junkrat could only chuckle.

"It that obvious?" he asked, grinning back at her.

"Well, you are hardly one for subtlety." She traced the line of his jaw with her fingers, and her lips curled up in a smile of her own. "Kiss me."

Junkrat was more than happy to oblige. He stooped slightly, craning down to meet her, and as tentative as he first was Symmetra answered with more than enough passion to quell any of his lingering doubts. There was no questioning her enthusiasm, and he didn't hold back either.

He was vaguely aware that there was probably some art to kissing. He'd never really considered it important before now. Past escapades were usually a casual affair, and neither him nor his partners had cared much for romance when all they wanted was a quick fuck, kissing was just a formality... Symmetra was different though. This time he wanted it to mean something. For all his fire, he tried to press back with tenderness, to move his mouth against hers in a way that might exhibit something other than mindless hunger.

She was warm, and close, and he could taste her, could feel her tongue twining with his own as his hand slid down her back unthinkingly. Her own arm slipped around his neck, holding on tightly as she continued to indulge him.

Eventually they were forced to part, both breathless and flushed from the engagement.

"Your technique could do with improvement," she remarked teasingly.

"That mean ya wanna help me practice?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed, and pressed her face into his chest to hide her grin. Made his heart ache to see her like that, cradled against him and so clearly at ease.

"That a yes?"

Symmetra looked up at him, her dark eyes glittering with amusement. "Hmmm, I suppose someone will have to."

They kissed again, deeper this time, allowing their hands to wander as they did. Junkrat was still a little cautious to begin with, not sure if he'd be overstepping his bounds by grabbing right for the juicy bits of her, but Symmetra had her own ideas for she quickly grew impatient and seized his hands, setting one on her breast and the other on her ass, and Junkrat was _not_ arguing with that. He was definitely up for fondling her, and nor did he mind that she seemed equally as fascinated by the lean muscle of his torso.

She pushed his shirt up, mapped out each plane, from the sharp outline of his ribs to his abs and every freckle or scar inbetween, leaving heated trails in the wake of her curious fingers. Junkrat gave a frustrated growl, pulling back for a moment to tear his shirt off and cast it carelessly aside, returning immediately to kiss her again. Symmetra leant into it. Her hands were snaking lower, tickling the faint trace of hair that dipped into his shorts as he kneaded the soft curve of her ass. What he wouldn't give to have two human hands at a time like this...

This was every one of his fantasies suddenly coming true. He'd never thought he'd actually feel her like he did now, the smoothness of her skin, the weight of her body pressing up against his own...

She dragged him over to the bed, straddling him and immediately diving in for another kiss and Junkrat swore he'd gone to heaven. He moaned against her lips, feeling her run her fingers through his patchy hair as she rocked her hips gently forward over the prominent bulge in his shorts. God he was aching for her so bad...

She sat up, pulling back, and Junkrat fought down a wave of disappointment. He propped himself up on his elbows, and was swiftly consoled by the sight of her undoing the clasps of her dress. That was a development he didn't mind.

"Sure ya don't wanna put on a little music first?"

"Absolutely not," she said, though her tone suggested she didn't mind his chatter.

"Reckon it'd be right sexy."

"Then maybe you'll have to do something to deserve such a reward."

She finally removed the dress, dropping it off the side of the bed and Junkrat was distracted from any further thoughts by the sight of her, arched back as she reached to unhook her bra. Every line of her was perfect. A work of art. He could have marvelled at her for an eternity, still not knowing where to settle his gaze.

The bra joined the dress, and finally he could caress her in earnest, tracing each portion of her body as she continued to bump up against him with agonizing slowness. His cock was throbbing almost painfully within the confines of his shorts, goaded by the contact. It was cruel. Yet at the same time it was deeply pleasurable, and since Symmetra hadn't told him to keep silent he was content to let her know just how much he was enjoying himself with each needy, impatient sound, completely unashamed at the volume. While she was nowhere near as loud he could still hear a telling catch in her breath. What would he need to do to get a proper noise from her?

He traced kisses down her neck, tasting the salt of her skin, breathing in the scent of her. She tugged at his belt buckle, fumbling to undo it, and he reached to help but she pulled his hands away and set them back on her body. Junkrat forced himself to focus, to return his attention to her and ignore the sudden need to rid himself of his shorts. Symmetra could handle that. And she did, with excruciating sluggishness. He had absolutely no doubts that she was taunting him as she slid his belt from his waist an inch at a time. Bloody hell, he wanted to just tear the thing off and fuck her into the bed, but she was clearly enjoying the game of it so he supposed it was only proper to endure this fresh torment. It took her over a minute to finish with the belt, and once that was cast aside she addressed his zipper with equal leisure.

Impatiently he lifted himself up, helping her to do away with the blasted things and he was far too aroused to feel self-conscious about his blatantly stiff cock. All that was left were Symmetra's panties, and those she slid down her gorgeous legs and kicked aside, and all of a sudden she was back in his lap and rubbing up against him. She was wet, god, so beautifully wet, her slick coating his hard length as she continued to tease him with every rock of her hips, grinding up against him unabashedly. The sensation was near overwhelming.

"W-wanna f-fuck you so bad," he groaned loudly, gripping her hips and gasping as she rolled forward with unexpected force.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked. And she smiled that superior smile, the one he adored, and Junkrat needed no more invitation than that.

He lined himself up, teasing the head of his cock against her folds for a moment with a shiver before the desire grew too strong and he gave in, pushing inside her. She gave a deeply satisfied sigh as he slid home, aided by her wetness, and Junkrat moaned in tandem. No fantasy could come close to the real thing. She was hot, and tight, and more than that she was... she was Symmetra, and he'd never wanted anyone as desperately as he wanted her. This was _all_ he wanted. Everything. No one was as important, as all consuming. He'd burn the world to the ground for her if she asked, would lay every treasure he could find at her feet... all for that beautiful smile, for the way his heart raced when her eyes lingered on him.

He pushed her back onto the bed, setting the pace as he began to thrust in and out with unrestrained appetite. Symmetra's hands dug into his back and she murmured encouragements to him, only half of which were in English but the meaning was more than clear. She wanted this just as bad. She loved it. He took pleasure in every sound he managed to eek out of her, in the way she rose to meet him as he plunged inside again and again, lost in the blissful rhythm of the act.

"Bite me," she commanded breathlessly, and it took Junkrat a moment to register her words but he kissed at her neck, sucking on the skin and trailing lower until he met her collar bone. Tentatively he let his teeth scrape the flesh, nipping just hard enough to graze but not enough to draw blood.

Symmetra arched up against him, astonishing him with the response, and he doubled his efforts after that, marking her body as he continued to fuck her.

Note that down as a kink he hadn't been expecting. Bit of a turn on, though, seeing her writhe under him as he bit and kissed each inch of her in turn. He wondered, fleetingly, what it might feel like to have her sink her teeth into his own skin, but that was a question for another time because honestly he couldn't think of much else besides the sensation of his cock ramming up into her relentlessly.

He was panting, grunting with effort but still the desire burned so fiercely it felt as if it were consuming him. He could hear Symmetra's breath coming fast too, accompanied by the wet slap of their bodies as her nails scoured lines down his back.

He wanted this to last forever, but there was no way his stamina was up to the task, not after yearning for this for so long. He could already feel his release building. Any attempt at rhythm was abandoned as his pace increased with the carnal need to fill her as deeply as he could.

Slipping his flesh hand down he gently teased at her clit, biting down on her neck again and earning a whine of pleasure. He had to make this good for her too. Had to give her whatever she wanted because fuck knew she deserved it.

"Jamison," she moaned and _hooley dooley_ , it was something else hearing her say it like _that_...

Her eyelashes fluttered and suddenly she clamped down around him, clutching hold of him as she rode out the waves of ecstasy that shook through her core, keening softly. He could feel every twitch. Every pulse.

Junkrat didn't slow his pace, he was so close now, he was chasing that final high with a mindless determination. He drove himself deeper, slamming into her with his teeth grit together. Fuck, so close...

"S-sym-" he tried, but no, that was wrong, that wasn't her name, not really. He grappled for the right word, dancing on the tip of his tongue and yet evading his grasp as he teetered on the brink. He needed her name. Her real name. Like she had used for him. But his memory was so cloudy and it was so damn hard to focus and...

Then suddenly it hit him.

"Satya," he gasped out, and that was all he needed to send him tumbling over. With a final brutal thrust he lodged himself as deeply as he could, an ungodly moan tearing its way from his throat as he came. He trembled, his seed shooting out in bursts as his hips jerked reflectively, impaling her again, and then more weakly as he emptied himself inside her continually until there was nothing left to pump. Slowing to a stop he rested his head against the pillow, catching his breath as Symmetra stroked his damp hair with tender fingers.

Best fuck of his life. He was still seeing stars, up on cloud nine and giddy with a total contentment he didn't think he'd ever had before. "Fuckin' love you," he mumbled into the pillow, and he felt Symmetra's chuckle as much as heard it.

"How romantic."

Finding his strength he lifted himself up, sliding his softening cock free and flopping down onto his back beside her. "Ya know me, I have a way with words."

"So I have noticed," she said dryly, nestling up against him. She rested her head on his chest and Junkrat let him arm settle around her, holding her close. He was too tired to worry about cleaning up right now and if it didn't bother her then he was more than happy to just lie there with her in his arms, gently stroking the marks he'd left up her shoulders and neck. His heart was beginning to quieten to a steady drum.

"Will you stay for a while?" she asked him softly.

"Of course," he said without even having to think about it, "nowhere I'd rather be."


End file.
